one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokuren
|jname = ロクレン |rname = Rokuren |ename = |first = |affltion = Straw Hat Pirates |ocupation = Choreboy |jva=Yuji Ueda |eva= |extra1 = |epithet = |bounty = 140,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} Rokuren known by his epithet Water Fist is an Pirate who follow the Straw Hat Pirate all the way to the Grand Line he eventually officially join the Straw Hat Pirate as a Second Choreboy as the fifteenth member of the crew and the sixteenth member to join the crew Rokuren was once a member of the Lost Pirate until he met is Goldbeard the pirate he idolizes when Goldbeard learn Rokuren intention He decides to teach some technique to Rokuren when Goldbeard was brainwash and became known as Logan cause him to leave the Lost Pirate. Appearance Rokuren had straight bulbous silver hair and wear a black bandanna on his head he wears a black track jacket and track pant He is the Shortest of the Straw Hat During the Timeskip he grows much taller and is much taller than Luffy and at the same height as Usopp Like the rest of the males of the crew, he wore one outfit for the majority of the series before wearing different clothing by the end of the Paradise. Personality Rokuren is a mischievous, cocky, playful, energetic, somewhat annoying, arrogant, and snarky person who gets carried away easily and likes to joke around. He acts tough and had a smug personality and is a boisterous individual but change his attitude depending on the opponent he was described as a very cocky kid with a lot to prove. He is fond of making grand, heroic entrances and making up various titles for himself and had a habit of using sarcasm. Despite his seemingly confident demeanor, he seems to become nervous upon meeting those who possess greater power occasionally making excuses so as to not fight them and making it seem like it is nothing more than reckless bravado and He is often the target for jokes about his lack of muscles and body strength. Despite his occasional cockiness or annoying moments and bravo nature, he is actually quite funny, loyal, resourceful, and amiable. Rokuren is also protective of the people about whom he cares and will spring to the defense of his friends and family. A prime example of this would be when he come to his crew mates rescue though is quite clumsy and would mess up and unintentionally make thing worse. Rokuren is also energetic, optimistic, and hot-blooded, and shows the epitome of a "nice guy" he also admires people for their strength such as Luffy Hayate Zoro Saizo Magnes Sanji and Franky and often refers them a Bro and can be a very loud but gleeful and sociable individual and sometime act playful, confident, and laid-back, and often uses sarcasm and jokes when dealing with others. Rokuren is mostly laid-back fun-loving person and possesses a good sense of humor and is also expressive, naive, high-spirited, enthusiastic, and comfortable and tend to fool around with Luffy Usopp Chopper Mimi and Nene and has a very cheerful and loud exterior, which exasperates others at times. Rokuren is a highly emotional character, though he tries to play it smooth and acts carefree at first. He is a very jumpy person, easily scared and often screaming in fear and has a great fear of dying which causes a lot of stress and panic for him. Rokuren is also afraid of ghosts and would freak out if such a subject comes up in a conversation. Though he can tend to quickly act out on emotion rather than reason, he does take accountability for his actions and accepts the consequences that may come with them. Rokuren also somewhat quite perverted and is quite abrasive, sexist and immature as shown where he in Thriller Bark saw her naked he bowed and said "thank you" along with Usopp Rokuren is a passionate carnivore, Rokuren had demonstrated his love of meat on multiple occasions like and was the main hunter in the group. After the timeskip, Rokuren becomes, to some extent, more confident in himself, especially in terms of his fighting abilities, Prior to the timeskip, Rokuren freaks out about joining his crew in the fight at the Human Auction House. However, on his return to the Sabaody Archipelago, he shows no fear of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates despite them having guns and attacks them without hesitation, and then turns his back to them to talk peacefully with Nami and Mimi. Power and Abillites At the beginning Rokuren is not very proficient in combat and only fight opponent that are weaker than him despite being a Logia user and was also part of the weaker member of the Straw Hat but with the Help of Hayate he improve his fighting abilities and was able to hold his ground against strong opponent Both his physical and mental strength have all increased greatly during the two years timeskip, Physical Abillities Aside of his Devil Fruit Ability Rokuren has no superhuman strength like Usopp Nami Chopper Nene and Chosuke, in fact, he was afraid of anyone of with such formidable strength, however, Rokuren had incredible endurance and willpower his endurance and willpower is considerably strong. as shown where withstood Enel Lightning attack as it was a natural weakness due to his owned Devil Fruit Abilities it left him at the brink of death yet Has enough willpower to manage to stay alive long enough before being treated by Chopper which was an impressive feat After two years of hard training with Heracles, Rokuren's overall strength and endurance greatly increased. In the cold regions of Punk Hazard and also became highly capable in hand-to-hand combat. Devil Fruit Rokuren ate Mizu Mizu no Mi Fruit an Logia Fruit which turn his body in water originally he found the fruit and thought it was an ordinary fruit and eat it he was devastated when he learns eating it would lose his ability to swim but however adjust his new power he can transform his body into a liquid form, and return to his solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. Rokuren had one huge weakness that he could not get attack go through him because he was unable to shift to his element by reflex and barely able to do so however he neutralize this weakness with the training he got from Hayate and was able to shift to element by reflex and regenerate himself quickly Rokuren natural weakness was Lightning he was knocked unconscious by Enel and his injuries from that was much more serious damage to him Rokuren master his Devil Fruit powers at greatest extent with Hayate help where he was able to utilize a lot of pressure so that even a bullet-sized drop can blast through stone or a blade can cleave through stone. And with a large enough amount of water, it can be used to overwhelm opponents and sweep them away with powerful rivers or massive waves. Rokuren further mastered his Devil Fruit powers at a higher level during the Timeskip and that he can use it with precise control to devastating effect. Such uses include creating whirlpools and throwing them at opponents, forming puddles to use for delayed attacks, and so on. Relationship Crew Monkey D Luffy Rokuren admires Luffy strength greatly He will often goof off with Luffy and shares a strong, brotherly relationship with him. initially, Luffy took an interest in him and ask him to join his crew he initially refuses but after Hayate reveal his connection to Goldbeard he eventually agrees to join the crew Date D Hayate Initially, Rokuren thought that Hayate was a thief but however after learning that Hayate was an apprentice of Goldbeard he began to admire and respect him and even apologized for thinking he was thief and Hayate help him improve his capabilities with his Devil Fruit and thankfully hug him for help much to Hayate annoyance Chosuke Rokuren and Chosuke get along well and Rokuren latches onto him calling him his "soul friend".Chosuke is sometimes annoyed by this but they share a strong bond. Roronoa Zoro Like with Hayate Rokuren admire Zoro's strength and calling him Bro Chen Saizo Nami Rokureng gets along with Nami but, like Chosuke Usopp and Chopper, is often intimidated by her sometimes violent behavior. Rokuren like most female crew member he refers Nami as sis much to Nami slight annoyance Victor Magnes Rokuren and Magnes get along well Rokuren admire Magnes great strength Magnes, in turn, gave him a nickname Roku though Magnes Dislike Rokuren cowardly nature, however, they get along well due to have several similarities Usopp Rokuren and Usopp are best friends they share a brother like bond widely because they were similar in many ways was their cowardly nature and insecurity of their own abilities when they panic during a tense or dangerous situation they hugging each other in fear. Rokuren Usopp Chosuke Chopper Nene and Nami were most scared in Thriller Bark, but Rokuren was willing to fight off zombies to save Usopp Chosuke Nene and Chopper and they united to protect Nami from Absalom and Lola. Rokuren and Usopp bond grew even stronger after they spend time together on the Boin Archipelago training to grown stronger. Vinsmoke Sanji Like with other Stronger members in the Crew Rokuren admire Sanji's and call him Bro. Ayasato Yuri Tony Tony Chopper Rokuren share a friendly bond with Chopper and the two of them and the two often fool around together Deimon Mimi Rokuren has friendly with Mimi Ron Tobi Nico Robin Nene Franky Rokuren like the rest to Straw Hat dislike Franky however after Enies Lobby Arc Their Improve He was fascinated when Franky shows off his new body. Brook Navigation Category:Character Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates